Passenger Seat
by dgronison
Summary: He doesn't think he's good enough for her. She thinks he is part of her future.   My first Puckleberry fanfic! Please do read and review. :D


**A.N.** Hello folks! This is the first time I finished a one-shot fic and also my first time posting it here. I've always been a big fan of Puckleberry fics but honestly, I never saw myself writing or even publishing a story here. *squeals* So, a writing muse pushed me to write this story inspired by Summer Set's Passenger Seat which I think just suits my favorite couple very well. Before reading this, I suggest you guys try to listen to the song first to get a feel on what this story is all about. Trust me, you'll love this song. Okay, I'm rambling a lot and I'll shut up now. Enjoy reading and please, please, please, please…PLEASE do leave some comments after. Show me some love and please be nice, I'm trying to be good here, I swear.

**PS.** This is not BETA'd yet so all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, Puckleberry's endgame.

**PASSENGER SEAT**

_It's 3 AM, I'm outside your window_

_Jump the fence, Dad will never know_

_Fell in love with you in my passenger seat_

He felt the cold summer wind pass through him as he stood outside of his truck. He checked his watch and saw that it's almost 3am already. He cursed under his breath as he took his phone out of his pocket and texted her.

*Wt's tkin u so long? 's frkn cold hr.

He received a reply after a few seconds

*Will be there in a minute. Dad's been sleepwalking again, I had to wait until he comes back to bed.

He chuckled after reading the message and wondered how can Daddy Berry sleepwalk out of bed and return under the covers again without waking up. Just as he looked up, he heard the front door clicked and Rachel rushing towards him.

"Hey." He greeted her and noticed that she still have her walls up.

"Where do you want us to talk?" she replied, wanting to get to the point as her big, brown eyes bored into his hazel ones.

"Nu-uh. 'Am not telling you now. It's a surprise, babe." He winks at her and opened the door for her then went back to the driver's seat.

Her eyebrows burrowed in confusion as she huffs loudly and said "This better be worth my time, Puckerman."

_And then you took control of the radio_

_And turned up all the songs I know_

_I'm risking everything_

_And that's alright with me_

After he started the truck's engine and sped off, both of them fell under an awkward silence which lasted for a few minutes. He can't help but smile after Rachel finally gave up and turned on the radio to fill the quietness between them. A rock song he likes softly played on the background. As if reading his mind, she went back to her seat, didn't change the station and just silently hummed along. He missed all these times last month when they're just hanging out in his truck after school, just talking about Glee, football, schoolworks… And of course, making out after they get tired (or he gets tired) of talking.

Roll down the window

Never get caught

Baby, no one will know

She can't believe that Noah isn't being serious about getting to college. Just the other day, she gave him all this college applications and he just shrugged them all off and kissed her 'til she forgets her name. So when she brought a new batch of applications again, she pushed him off before he even tried to get close to her.

-Flashback-

"_I can't believe you're not being serious about this!" she crossed her arms and glared at him._

"_Oh c'mon babe, school just started! We're too busy to deal with those shit this early. You've got sectionals to prep up for and I have my own fuckin' shit like football to focus on."_

"_WE have sectionals to prepare for, Noah. And yes, I do believe you need to shape up for your upcoming game but still, these are not good enough reasons not to think of what colleges you are considering to apply for."_

"_I can't believe we're having this college bullshit talk again."_

"_Oh come on, Noah! Even though we're still a few months away from graduating, isn't it clever enough to talk about it now and decide where we want to go to after getting out of this town?"_

"'_M not going to leave this sucker town, Rach. I told you that for a fuckin' thousand times already. You're wasting your time."_

"_DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, NOAH PUCKERMAN!" her voice getting a little higher which means she's infuriated now. "You are not a Lima Loser like what Quinn told you. I believe in you! You have all these potential and talent in you that are waiting to be discovered and come out. I AM NOT leaving this, as you put it, 'bullshit' town without you, Noah. We're going to places and we're doing it together."_

"_Stop doing this Rachel," he replied, his voice suddenly calm and serious. He held my hands with an intense look on his eyes and said continued what he was saying. "Don't make me hope too much. A failure will always be a failure. I don't want you added on the list of people who are fuckin' disappointed in me, Rach. Don't worry, I'll support you from all your shit but please, don't put too much faith on a loser like me." He then reluctantly released her hands and looked away. He's so open right now and it just tears her heart into tiny pieces._

"_No. I won't stop until you believe in what I say. When you do, I will still do my best to make you believe in what you can do and in what you will be if you give yourself a little more credit. Noah, I-, you see I lo-" his eyes widen then cut me off before I even finish saying those three words I've been longing to tell him for a few days now._

"_STOP! Don't say shitty things that you will only regret saying after." His eyes dark and full of unspoken emotions as he looked at her once and looked down again._

"_But Noah, please… I—"_

"_I have Math in a few, see you around." He turned around from her and never looked back._

_And that was the first time that year, Noah Puckerman attended his Math Class._

_- End of Flashback -_

_Just sweep me off my feet again_

_My new addiction_

_I'll be waiting_

_I've been addicted_

_To this story of a girl_

_Who can help this boy meet world_

_And sweep me off my feet again_

He stopped the truck once they reach The Point, Lima's making-out and dating spot. After he turned off the engine, he just stared at the city lights with his mind running hundred miles as thoughts crashed with each other.

"You have something to tell me, I believe." Rachel fidgeted slightly as she breaks another awkward silence between us.

He faced her and leaned forward a little, his voice cracking with raw emotions as he said "Rachel… I… I-, You see, I…" he cursed under his breath then took her face by his hands so she is looking at him once he dropped the bomb.

"Look, you know I'm not really good at expressing my feelings and shit. Damn, I can't even write them on a fuckin' paper and just slip it to your locker… and shit.." he looked straight to her eyes and he can see that she wants him to continue what he's about to say.

He inhaled a lot of air (and some guts) and finally told her "I love you, Rachel Berry. I'm fuckin'sorry it took a lot of time before I finally realize that I am in love with you… I… I can't imagine my future without you in it."

She leaned a bit in his right hand and smiled a little, letting him pour all these trapped feelings he has for her.

"Last night, I was really trying to get some damn sleep but I kept thinking about you and what you said. I _did_ change a lot after we start seeing each other again. You make me wanna be a better person, Rach. You were trying really hard and I'm not giving you any credit for that. I'm sorry…" his thumb wiping away a stray tear.

"I love you too, Noah." She smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

_Backseat down, fog on the windows_

_The sun came out about an hour ago_

_Then I kissed your head_

_Just like I always did_

His hands gripped her tiny hips as he gets her to sit on his lap and kissed her some more. It never changed, the way they fit in each other's arms and how perfect each moment is whenever they kiss.

Suddenly, Rachel was tugging his shirt off him as she reached for his other hand and put it inside her shirt, on her bare stomach, guiding it to the clasp of her bra.

He gaped a little and can feel her chuckling a little and pulled off a little to look at him. Her hair's in a perfect mess, her face and neck flushed and lips red and swollen from the passionate kisses they shared.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her because even though she got me half-hard already by what she did, I still didn't want her to regret doing this after.

She just smiled at me sweetly and gave me another peck on the lips and whispered, "I've never been sure my whole life, Puckerman."

_And let you take control of the radio_

_I've gotta get you home_

_I swear your parents won't know_

_Me and you've got something special_

_Perfectly dysfunctional_

When he felt the first ray of the sun touching his face, he tried to get up but remembered all the things that happened last night. He looked down and saw her peacefully sleeping, using his chest as her pillow. His fingers traced her jaw and tucked in the hair that fell on her beautiful face.

She shifted slightly under his arms, opened one eye to look at him and grinned.

"Morning, gorgeous." He said groggily at her as he peppered her face and neck with sloppy kisses that ended with a short but sweet kiss on her soft lips.

She giggled at his kisses and stopped as she saw the time on his radio. "Oh my God! We're going to be late for school! Oh god, by this time my fathers must have found out that I'm not in my room sleeping—Why are you laughing? It's not funny, Noah. I'm serious here!" she slapped his chest a little hard as he kept on laughing, finding her panic state incredibly cute.

"Sorry babe, here." He took her clothes under the backseat and shoved it to her then he put on his shirt and jeans.

"I can't believe I'm going to be late for school and that I'm going to be grounded for sure after my dads found out about my sneaking early in the morning, with my boyfriend thinking that it's too funny to take it seriously." She whined as she pouted slightly after putting her clothes on.

" 'S just the start of our "sneaking", Berry. So better be prepared with a lot of excuses. I'll take care of the condoms though, we still have 3 packs left to finish off." He said, earning him another hard slap on the chest.

"You know what, babe?"

"What is it this time, Noah?"

"Me and you got something special here." He looked at her and saw that she's narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey! It's not the sex I'm talking about! It's just a bonus along with your crazy." He smiled at her fondly.

"I know, Noah. This relationship we have right now is obviously a lot more different than what we have last month. I don't know if this will work out but there's no harm in trying, right?"

"So… does that mean that we'll have a lot more "sneaking" to do?" he teased her.

"You're so incorrigible, Noah. That trait of yours always kept me questioning how I fell in love with you in the first place." She bit her lower lip, trying to hide an amused smile.

" 'S natural, babe. We're fuckin'hot Jews after all. We're perfectly dysfunctional."

She gave him a big, proud smile then said "I'm astounded by you using the words perfect and dysfunctional in the same sentence. I can see that my vocabulary's been rubbing off on you. You're making me proud, Puckerman."

_And I'm wasted on you girl_

_And I've never been so sure_

_Don't wanna say goodnight_

_You and I could take another ride_

_We can go the long way home_

_So we can be alone_

_Oh baby, no one will know_

A month before they will graduate, he snuck out with Rachel again. When they reached their destination, he gave her a brown envelope with papers on it.

"What's this?" her brows burrowed in curiosity and confusion.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself?" he said, trying to keep his excitement.

She opened the envelope, took out the paper and read it. He laughed when he saw her eyes widen and her mouth agape.

"You got in NYU…" tears on her eyes threaten to fall.

"You're right, Rach. I already have you push me to believe that I do have the guts to go to college. I'm not going to be like my deadbeat father. I'm going to leave this bullshit town and be with you."

She swallowed a sob and hugged him tight. He can't imagine life without this girl.

She pulled out from the hug and held his face on her hands, "I guess we won't be sneaking out every morning starting next month, aren't we?" she said, smiling mischievously and we both laughed.

"So… wanna make out?"

_-END-_

***So, that's it! Sorry if there are times that the two of them are a bit OOC. I'm just starting to get a grip of their characters through writing and I promise I'll be better as "my muse" help me write more fics. I had fun writing this and I do hope you enjoyed reading this one. Don't forget! Read and review! And be nice please! :D Thank you!


End file.
